Homúnculos
by Kadzinha
Summary: Ela nasceu do maior tabu que um alquimista poderia cometer e hoje só busca retornar a forma humana. [GaaIno] [KakaAnkoZabu, NaruHina, NejiTen]
1. Prólogo: O pecado

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Notas:** Fanfic baseada em Fullmetal Alchemist que também não me pertence.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Homúnculos**_

_Ela nasceu do maior tabu que um alquimista poderia cometer e hoje só busca retornar a forma humana._

**Prólogo – O pecado.**

Itália, Roma. – Ano 400 a.C.

A noite de inverno estava tenebrosa, uma chuva forte caia sem descanso na região rural. Num celeiro um alquimista tentava, desesperadamente, ressuscitar sua amada por meio de uma transmutação humana.

O circulo alquímico pronto, baldes de sangue espalhados, o cadáver de uma moça em decomposição e o alquimista chorando enquanto conferia os componentes de um corpo humano adulto: 35 litros de água, 20 kg de carboidratos, 4 litros de amônia, 1,5 kg de cálcio, 800 gramas de adenosina, 250 gramas de sal, 100 gramas de nitrogênio, 80 gramas de enxofre, 7,5 gramas de fluoreto, 5 gramas de metal, 3 gramas de silicone e mais 15 gramas em porções de materiais.

Pousou as mãos sobre o circulo e fechou os olhos, uma forte luz amarela começou a brilhar, tudo certo até agora. De repente a luz amarela foi substituída por uma roxa e um clarão vermelho dominou o lugar.

Alguns minutos passaram e as luzes sumirão, o barulho da chuva invadiu o local e agora havia dois corpos estirados no chão: o alquimista e sua amada. Ele sangrava muito e em poucos minutos morreria, ela abria os olhos que adquiriram uma coloração arroxeada...

Ela voltou à vida, assim como seu amado queria, mas pagou um preço por isso: era um ser incompleto, não tinha alma.

Alemanha, Berlim. Século XX, Julho/1914 – Inicio da 1ª guerra mundial.

Uma mulher observava sozinha a guerra da janela no terceiro andar de uma bela mansão. Ela era loira, corpo bem feito, aparentava uns vinte anos e tinha olhos azul-celeste, mas o que chamava atenção era o fantasmagórico brilho roxo que se misturava ao azul, dando a impressão de seus olhos serem da cor púrpura. Suspirou com ar entediado e sussurrou para si mesma.

-Humanos são tão... patéticos.

**_Continua..._**

N/a: É minha primeira fic em Naruto, não sei se está boa. Ela foi feita por mim e totalmente baseada em Fullmetal Alchemist.

Se ninguém ler, eu não posto... é simples.

Eu sou muito instavel com minhas fics e realmente não sei se um dia vou terminar qualquer uma delas. Estão avisados se quiserem continuar a ler é por sua própria conta e risco.

O prólogo está curtissimo, os outros capitulos não serão assim.

Queria agradecer a minha pasta de dente, porque essa idéia me veio quando estava escovando os dentes...

Perdoem qualquer erro ortográfico, gramatical e/ou histórico

**K.BjO's**

**Dutchess.Kad!**


	2. Mama, we all go to hell

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence e blá blá blá...

**Notas**: Só porque é baseado em Full metal alchemist não é preciso assistir para entender, mas caso alguém não entenda algum termo usado favor me contatar. A música chama Mama e é do My Chemical Romance. Ino está um pouco ooc porque... Gente! Ela não tem alma!

**_Homúnculos_**

_Ela nasceu do maior tabu que um alquimista poderia cometer e hoje só busca retornar a forma humana_.

**Capitulo um – Mama, we all go to hell.**

Estava no abrigo, os aviões começaram os bombardeios novamente, tinha que ficar lá... que chatice! Enquanto as outras pessoas ficavam apavoradas e rezando para aquilo acabar logo e elas pudessem voltar para suas vidinhas medíocres, ele simplesmente não estava nem ai com nada.

Gaara balançou os cabelos ruivos se ajeitando melhor no chão onde estava sentado, fechou os olhos, mas não iria dormir... Não _conseguia _dormir.

Viu sua irmã se assustando com uma bomba que foi lançada e seu irmão desenhando qualquer coisa no chão de terra. Idiotas. Desde que sua mãe faleceu já não se importava com ninguém.

Gaara é o caçula de três irmãos, nunca foi a criança mais amável do mundo, mas seu relacionamento com sua família piorou quando sua mãe morreu de tuberculose, pois a vacina ainda estava sendo testada.

Começou a estudar alquimia e em breve prestaria o exame para alquimista nacional, depois que passasse poderia procurar pela pedra filosofal, acabar com essa guerra e trazer sua mãe de volta a vida.Você diria "Oh! Que nobres objetivos" ele simplesmente não responderia... O que há de nobre em ter que sacrificar vidas humanas na criação de uma pedra filosofal? Simplesmente nada. Sim, ele sabia como a pedra era criada, porém não tinha como cria-la. Era esse o _grande_ _problema_, nada muito magnânimo.

Cansou de seus pensamentos e abriu os olhos novamente, o bombardeio parou. Ótimo! Saiu daquele lugar o mais rápido possível enquanto escutava os gritos e avisos de seus irmãos ao longe, ignorou.

Morava no campo, uma estúpida vila chamada Suna, detestava aquele lugar. Ao lado do abrigo onde se encontrava antes, havia uma floresta escura, fria e _acolhedora_.

Andou por entre as árvores durante algum tempo até chegar numa clareira, parecia um cemitério, cruzes e lapides podiam ser vistas – algumas destruídas por culpa da guerra – sentou próximo a um dos túmulos e ficou lá... Observando a lua.

-_Mama we all go to hell, mama we all go to hell, I'm writing this letter and wishing you well, mama we all go to hell... _– Começou a cantar baixinho, não percebendo um par de orbes azul-roxeado fitando-o e, logo depois, sumindo na escuridão.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Então é ele?

-Sim, é ele Ino.

-Tem certeza Kabuto? Ele nem parece um alquimista.

-Que seja. Você tem que traze-lo para nosso lado, faça-o se apaixonar.

-Como Deidara diria "isso não é artístico"

-São ordens _dele_, vai questionar _Ino_-_chan_? – Colocou um tom sarcástico ao nome.

-Vá para o inferno _Kabuto_-_kun_. – Apesar da frase sua voz era controlada, fria e ameaçadora.

-Só depois de você, _Ino-chan_...

Tinha adquirido o habito de usar sufixos quando _ele _a acolheu tirando-a de Roma e levando para Toyohashi no Japão (1), mas a maioria deles era uma forma de respeito e os "carinhosos" sempre eram ironizados.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Levantou-se pronto para ir embora, logo amanheceria e não queria ouvir reclamações de sua irmã perguntando onde ele estava. Tirou o pouco de terra em sua roupa e começou a andar na direção de onde tinha vindo, teria saído do cemitério se não fosse por um _alguém_ que resolveu entrar em seu caminho. Loura dos cabelos compridos e olhos púrpura, trajava um vestido negro que definia suas formas além de usar luvas 7/8 também negras.

-Sabaku no Gaara, certo?

-Depende, quem quer saber?

-Me chame de Ino.

-Não te conheço.

Ela riu com ironia como se dissesse "isso é obvio"

-Tenho uma proposta a fazer _querido_.

-Não tenho interesse... – Continuou a seguir seu caminho.

-Então suponho que não queira a pedra filosofal. – Gaara parou e voltou-se para ela.

-Como sabe sobre a pedra filosofal? – Perguntou intrigado.

-O importante não é _como_ eu sei e sim que _eu_ _sei_. Que tal me ajudar?

-Estou ouvindo.

-Te ajudo a conseguir a pedra filosofal e em troca...

-Em troca?

-Me transforme em humana – A mulher, que até agora conservava uma pose altiva, abaixou a cabeça e escondeu seu braço. Ele, em um movimento rápido, puxou seu pulso esquerdo tendo a confirmação do que suspeitava.

-Homúnculos... – Olhou a tatuagem com o símbolo do ouroboros (2) e Ino rapidamente retirou sua mão olhando-o com uma expressão irritada.

-Sim, mas isso não importa. O que acha do acordo?

-Feito.

-Siga-me.

Andaram até uma estrada de terra aonde tinha um coche esperando, Ino falou qualquer coisa com o cocheiro antes de entrarem na carruagem e logo começarem o trajeto, até então, desconhecido para Gaara.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Inglaterra, Londres – Quartel general do oeste.

Tinham virado a noite trabalhando por causa dos Homúnculos. Suspirou cansado. Quando esse problema tinha tomado proporções tão grandes? Um ano atrás eles nem sabiam da existência desses seres e agora aconteciam mortes e os cidadãos viviam com medo.

-O senhor está bem coronel?

-Hã? Estou sim tenente. – A verdade é que não estava nem um pouco bem, com fome, cansado e com sono.

-Não parece. Quer ir para casa? Eu cuido das coisas por aqui.

-Obrigado tenente, vou sim. Tem certeza que não é muito trabalho?

-Claro que não, além do mais daqui a pouco Kiba, Shino e Hinata vão chegar. Acho que, quando chegarem, eu vou tomar um café e comer qualquer coisa no refeitório, depois eu volto.

-Quando eles chegarem você está dispensada tenente.

-Mas...

-E não discuta. – Falou já saindo porta afora.

-Sim senhor.

Coronel Kakashi Hatake responsável pelas operações da base oeste. Sempre junto de seus fieis subordinados: primeira-tenente Anko Mitarashi, tenente-cadete Kiba Inuzuka, segundo-tenente Shino Aburame e tenente-cadete Hinata Hyuuga.

Anko se espreguiçou e se ajeitou melhor na cadeira, precisava de um café. Levantou e já ia até o refeitório quando a porta se abriu revelando os outros três subordinados de Kakashi.

-Bom dia tenente! – Kiba cumprimentou animado.

-B-bom dia, Anko-san – Hinata falou baixinho e Shino só balançou levemente a cabeça.

-Bom dia e ótimo trabalho, eu vou pra minha casa. – Saiu sem esperar resposta, pelo menos poderia descansar agora.

Estava andando pelos corredores do quartel quando alguém a aborda.

-Vai embora tenente?

-Ah! Bom dia pra você também capitão Momochi – "_Zabuza enche o saco" _pensou– Coronel Hatake meu deu folga por hoje.

-Se ele lhe permitiu, tudo bem. – Mas quem esse capitão pensava que era? Ele por acaso achava que ela iria sair sem a permissão de seus superiores? Idiota.

-Tenha um ótimo dia. – _"Tomara que você morra!"_

-Igualmente. – _"Sei que você me desejou a morte Anko querida"_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alemanha, Lugar desconhecido. 12:30 pm.

Fazia horas que estavam naquela carruagem, não conversavam e nem se mexiam, ele tinha a impressão que ela até não respirava, bom... Isso não seria impossível, Ino era um Homúnculo e não tinha as mesmas necessidades de um humano.

O coche parou e ela saiu sendo seguida por ele, entraram em uma espécie de templo onde seguiram por uma enorme escada até chegar num lago, continuaram a trajetória até uma cidade deserta... Cidade?

-Sem perguntas – Ela se pronunciou, não que ele fosse perguntar alguma coisa, mas é bom se precaver.

Eles adentraram a uma das mansões...

-Bem vindo – Como ele detestava aquele tom de ironia com superioridade que ela usava. – Esse é o meu... Lar.

**Continua...**

N/a: Postei rápido, milagre! (musica aleluia ao fundo)

Caham primeiro as explicações:

1-Eu só escolhi essa cidade porque minha tia mora lá (e eu não conheço nenhuma outra, tirando Tókio)

2-Ouroboros é um símbolo representado por uma serpente, ou um dragão, que morde a própria cauda. É um signo para a eternidade. Está muito relacionado com alquimia.

**Ajuda e aviso**: Idéias são bem vindas xD. Os únicos casais definidos são InoxGaara, um triangulo amoroso entre KakashixAnkoxZabuza (Talvez vire um pentágono se eu resolver colocar o Asuma e a Kurenai) e HinataxNaruto (mas nem sei se eles vão ter lá muito destaque) mas eu não quero ajuda com os casais, bem... Queria ajuda com **qual personagem de Naruto combina mais com qual personagem de Full metal?** Acho que quem vê o anime já percebeu que ta assim:

**Ino** – Lust (personagem favorita)  
**Gaara** – Mistura de Scar com Edward.  
**Kabuto** – Greed.  
**Deidara** – Envy (os dois parecem mulheres, mas não são #desvia de tijolada# era brincadeira!)  
**Kakashi** – Roy.  
**Anko** – Riza.  
**Zabuza** – Kimbly #Se mata#  
**Shino, Hinata e Kiba** – Subordinados do Mustang. (vocês vão entender porque de ser a Hinata no próximo capitulo, eu acho...)

Quem quiser saber mais sobre os cargos militares: http:**barrabarra**pt**ponto**wikipedia**ponto**org**barra**wiki**barra**Hierarquia**underline**militar**underline**(Brasil)

Vocês sabem q o FF. Não permite links né?

**Reviews:**

**Inoroxxxx: **Que bom que gostou, espero que continue acompanhando (Naruto e Full metal comanda xDDD)

**Lino mustang: **Está ai a continuação, espero que goste.

**Gaa ;D:** Nossa, obrigada... E calma! Seu coração não precisa sangrar de tristeza, eu demoro, mas eu posto... Eu acho...

**HEHEHEHE: **Lyy!!! Minha analfabeta favorita love-ti, sei que você não leu sua preguiçosa, mas valeu! (apoio moral sempre é bem vindo ¬¬")

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2: **Que bom que gostou! E acompanhe sim!!!

Férias acabando... Vou demorar a postar.

K.BjO's

Dutchess.Kad!


	3. Ele

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence a você-sabe-quem... Não, não é o Voldemort.

**Notas**: Como estão? Espero que bem... Gente, vocês já sabem que essa fic é baseada em Full Metal Alchemist certo? Bom, comecei a assistir Baccano (um anime que fala sobre alquimia) e vai ser inevitável que eu me baseie nele. Estão avisados, se encontrarem cenas incomuns que não existiam em FMA provavelmente elas existem em Baccano , mas repito: **não é necessário assistir nenhum dos dois para compreender a fic**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Homúnculos**_

_Ela nasceu do maior tabu que um alquimista poderia cometer e hoje só busca retornar a forma humana._

**Capitulo dois – Ele**

Olhou melhor para o lugar... Era imenso! Um longo salão sem móveis e, ao fim dele, cortinas vermelhas de camurça, o tom predominante nas paredes era o marfim além de vários detalhes em dourado, decoração típica do século XVI (1). Continuava olhando tudo com uma curiosidade que não lhe era peculiar. De repente o som de uma porta se abrindo bruscamente chamou-lhe a atenção, por ela passou um rapaz um pouco acima do peso trajando um terno bem alinhado, porém sem mangas o que era incomum e contrastava com os cabelos desarrumados.

-Bom te ver Ino. É esse o alquimista? – O garoto se pronunciou como se Gaara não estivesse na sala.

-É. Vou chamar _aquela pessoa _e volto logo... – Começou a andar na direção da porta por onde o rapaz tinha vindo e, sem olhar para trás, avisou calmamente. – Comporte-se Chouji, não queremos que algo de ruim aconteça com nosso convidado, não é? – Sumiu porta adentro, deixando Chouji com um sorriso maroto e _estranho_.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cidade Central – Quartel general do norte.

-Major Maito Gai se apresentando – Bateu continência enquanto olhava a marechal. – Mandou chamar senhora?

-Sim, sente-se major – A loura apontou a cadeira em frente de sua mesa, Gai sentou-se um pouco desconfiado. – Vou ser direta, quero que o senhor acompanhe os soldados que irão escoltar o prisioneiro Itachi Uchiha. Você irá levá-lo até a base norte para o tratamento de choque (?) e um alquimista será designado para ajudar na escolta. – Terminou colocando os cotovelos na mesa e apoiando o rosto nas mãos. – Aceita? – Aquilo não era uma pergunta.

-Sim senhora.

-Ótimo, o alquimista será... – Começou a folhear alguns papéis até se deter em um e continuar falando – Copy alchemist. Está dispensado Major. – Viu Gai se levantar, bater continência e sair de seu escritório. Suspirou cansada. Tinha um mau pressentimento sobre essa missão.

Tsunade Uzumaki era marechal da Inglaterra, ninguém sabe muito bem como ela conseguiu isso, mas já estava há dez anos no cargo (2). Apesar de tudo era uma mulher misteriosa, não se sabe muito sobre seu passado, mas as pessoas não se importavam muito, ela era esquentada, porém aparentava ter um bom coração.

Em uma das salas do quartel...

O general-de-brigada Hyuuga entrou na sala sendo pego de surpresa por um selinho da tenente-coronel Mitsashi, que logo se transformou em um beijo apaixonado. Separaram-se meio a contra-gosto e ele comentou sorrindo:

-Estava te procurando... – Continuava abraçando a cintura dela firmemente.

-Hum... É? Para que? – A Mitsashi sorriu-lhe de forma matreira.

-Quer ir lá em casa hoje a noite? – Perguntou num sussurro, mordiscando de leve sua orelha.

-Adoraria – Respondeu igualmente em um sussurro.

O que nenhum deles percebeu foi a presença de uma terceira pessoa próxima a janela que sumiu logo após bater algumas fotos do casal.

Tenten e Neji mantinham um relacionamento as escondidas fazia dois anos. Se conheciam desde o ginásio e sempre tinham nutrido uma paixão reprimida, até o dia de chuva em que ela se declarou. Não era permitido aos oficiais terem algum tipo de relacionamento dentro do exército por esse motivo os dois eram o mais discretos o possível, mas parece que as coisas não iriam continuar sempre assim.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Inglaterra, Londres – Quartel general do oeste.

Naruto estava no quartel a pedido de sua supervisora, tinha que levar alguns documentos da biblioteca central que eram prioridade máxima. Estava cansado, foram três horas de trem até ali, mas trabalho era trabalho, depois disso iria sair de férias mesmo.

Caminhava tranqüilo por entre aquele _labirinto_ de portas iguais e pessoas apressadas, porém não viu quando _algo _entrou em seu caminho e a cena seguinte fora papéis espalhados pelo chão e ele e uma pessoa caídas no mesmo. Rapidamente ajeitou-se e começou a recolher os relatórios, entregando-os para a mulher.

-O-obrigada – Ela disse corada, ele não respondeu. Perdeu-se naqueles orbes violetas e só caiu na real quando eles emitiram preocupação. Sorriu e fez alguns sinais com a mão (3), ela entendeu e retribuiu o sorriso saindo pelo corredor em seguida enquanto ele continuava lá, olhando abobado.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

O único ruído audível era o bater de asas de uma borboleta negra, e, apesar de intrigado, Gaara não falava ou demonstrava nada. Aquela borboleta seguia Chouji por todo lado e, quando cansada, pousava em seu ombro esquerdo.

-Venha... – Chouji chamou indo em direção a mesma porta onde Ino tinha entrado horas atrás, o Sabaku somente o seguiu.

Andaram até o ultimo andar e entraram na quinta porta a direita, Gaara decorava tudo, pois, se precisasse, não teria problemas em fugir daquele local. O lugar era sombrio, e os únicos moveis eram uma cama, uma mesa e um sofá. Na janela do local estava Ino, olhando para o nada lá de fora, no sofá se encontrava um rapaz de cabelos prateados presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, na cama um homem loiro com uma franja cobrindo-lhe metade do rosto e sentada displicentemente na mesa uma menina com um tapa-olho do lado direito. Chouji e sua _maldita_ borboleta se acomodaram no batente da janela, perto de Ino.

"_Essas pessoas são... Homúnculos" _– Olhou o símbolo do ouroboros em cada um deles – _"O que será que eles querem? Se tornar humanos? Pff... Duvido"_

-Não duvide Gaara-_kun_, é só o que te pedimos. – A loira avisou ainda olhando para o nada. – E não precisa ficar com essa cara de bobo... Suponho que saiba que um de nós pode ler mentes, certo?

-Sei, então é você...

-"Você", quanta intimidade Ino-_chan_.

-É bom você calar sua boca, Kabuto. Não estou com paciência hoje. – Quem falou fora o homem deitado na cama que se levantou preguiçosamente indo ao encontro da loira e abraçando-a pelas costas.

-E o que irá fazer Deidara?

-Calem a boca vocês dois, – A criança finalmente se pronunciou – _Ele _já está chegando – Imediatamente todos se calaram e a porta se abriu novamente mostrando a figura de um homem.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Trem para o oeste de Londres – Cabine telefônica.

-Bem... Você sabe, minha esposa ficou ainda mais bonita grávida. Como eu explico isso? Um anjo na terra?

_Bate o telefone. Encerrando a conversa._

-Caiu de novo? Conexão ruim, que perda de tempo... – Começa a discar de novo. – Alô? Kakashi? Então, como eu dizia... Ai, o que eu faço se o bebê nascer amanhã?

_-Iruka _– o tom era impaciente – _Eu já ouvi isso umas duzentas vezes_, _se você quer falar sobre isso ligue para a Shizune e fale com ela você mesmo!_

-Eu liguei há pouco tempo atrás.

_-ENTÃO NÃO ME PERTUBE!!!_

_**-Desculpe a interrupção... **_– A voz de Anko surgiu na conversa – _**Tenente, eu tenho um aviso importante para o senhor... **_– Deu uma pausa, tomando fôlego – _**BEBÊS NÃO NASCEM EM APENAS CINCO MESES!!!!!**_

-Hã? O que você disse? Maldito telefone... Não ouço nada.

-Tenente, o governador está chamando o senhor. – Um guarda apareceu na porta da cabine para "salvar o dia".

(4)

-Ah, certo... Já estou indo. – O cadete se retirou – Tenho que ir... – Desligou. – Então... O que será dessa vez? – Fez a pergunta a si mesmo enquanto ia em direção a cabine do governador.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Deidara:  
__1º Homúnculo – Cria bombas com argila explosiva.  
__Símbolo do Ouroboros localizado na parte superior da perna direita._

_Ino:  
__4º Homúnculo – Controle/Leitura mental  
__Símbolo do Ouroboros localizado no pulso esquerdo._

_Hanabi:  
__7º Homúnculo – Visão de 360º/Pode ver através de qualquer objeto  
__Símbolo do Ouroboros localizado no olho direito._

_Kabuto:  
__2º Homúnculo – Habilidades surreais em luta corpo-a-corpo  
__Símbolo do Ouroboros localizado na nuca._

_Chouji:  
__5º Homúnculo – Pode comer qualquer coisa/Aumenta de tamanho ou muda sua forma conforme sua vontade  
__Símbolo do Ouroboros localizado na borboleta negra._

_Itachi:  
__6º Homúnculo – Cria ilusões que causam danos reais  
__Símbolo do Ouroboros localizado nas costas._

_Anônimo:  
__3º Homúnculo – Força surreal  
__Símbolo do Ouroboros localizado na parte inferior do pé esquerdo._

Gaara terminou de ler e olhou todos a sua volta, Hanabi – Que aparentava ser uma criança – Sentou-se ao seu lado e sussurrou:

-Gaara, certo? – Ele assentiu – Eu sou Hanabi, o loiro que vive grudado na Ino é Deidara e o do cabelo branco e olhar psicopata é o Kabuto creio que já deve conhecer os outros... Temos uma missão para você.

-Eu explico Hanabi-chan...- A voz gélida interrompeu-a e cortou a provavel calmaria do local.

-Hai, _Orochimaru-sama._

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**Aê povo! Não morri não xD eu disse que ia demorar e quando eu digo que vou demorar é porque vou demorar MÊRMO... Eu tinha umas par de coisa pra fala (como por exêmplo que adorei escrever o pedaço do Neji com a Tenten), mas nota de autora enche o saco. Bem, vamos atualizar a lista? 

**Ino** – Lust  
**Gaara** – Mistura de Scar com Edward.  
**Kabuto** – Greed.  
**Deidara** – Envy  
**Kakashi** – Roy.  
**Anko** – Riza.  
**Zabuza** – Kimbly  
**Shino, Hinata e Kiba** – Subordinados do Mustang.  
**Chouji** - Gluttony (Vlw Inoroxxxx)  
**Gai **- Amstrong (huksakhukhusakhusa)  
**Tsunade **- Pride  
**Itachi** - Sloth (Problemático com problemas familiares)  
**Tenten** - Sem pessoa definida  
**Neji** - Sem pessoa definida  
**Naruto** (sim ele apareceu) - Falman  
**Borboleta - **Borboleta infernal (Bleach!)  
**Iruka** - Maes  
**Shizune** - Gracia  
**Orochimaru **- Dante

* * *

**IMPORTANTE**

Aê povo! Ideias são bem-vindas... Agora sim, quero ajuda com os casais, deêm sugestões. Só não me peçam Yaoi nem Yuri, não sou boa em escrever esses temas. Podem pedir ShikaxTema, mas não espere que eles tenham destaque, não terão. E não peçam pra Sakura e o Sasuke aparecerem, eu odeio os dois...

**

* * *

**

**Inoroxxx** - Vlw, eu usei o Chouji para ser o Gluttony, mas como eu não gosto do Gluttony e acho o Chouji kawaii fiz uma versão melhorada xD. E quem disse que o deus-grego-lindo-maravilhoso-tudo-de-bom do Ita-kun não iria aparecer? Provavelmente o próximo ele vai ser destaque, eu só coloco o povo que apareceu no capitulo lá na lista hehe... Deida-kun!!! Perfeituoso!!! #desmaia#

**s2 Yuki Mao Kitsune s2** - Eu não gosto não... Eu AMOOOOOOO!!!!

**Hinatinha-chan** - A prova viva que quem não vê FMA também pode ler, obrigada e acompanhe xD

**aninhaXDD** - Vou tentar explicar ao longo da história, é que essa nota já tá muito grande e eu ainda tenho que colocar as explicações ok? Se importa? Tá aqui o capitulo e espero que tenha esclarecido algumas dúvidas...

**Ety** - Etyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!! #Kad correndo de um lado pro outro, tropeça e cai# Aye capitã Etecétera! #Toma um gole de rum# estarei no Pérola, savvy? Vê se não me joga para o Kraken por fazer seu filho mudo, mas tu judia do meu cunhado também... E solta logo o ultimo capitulo da Ilha da Sepultura, não me mate de curiosidade.

**Pandora Potter-jm** - Postei! Como eu disse no capitulo anterior é só olhar na listinha, mas no caso é o Kakashi. Não paro não, demoro mas eu posto

**simone ito** - ¬¬ eu realmente preciso comentar essa frase tia?

**

* * *

**

**1 - Não faço a mínima idéia se isso é verdade, eu inventei.  
2 - No Brasil o cargo de marechal só se é preenchido em caso de guerra, Tsunade estar a mais de déz anos no cargo sem ter uma guerra acontecendo é uma coisa da minha cabeça.  
3 - Não é o Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, é a lingüagem de sinais mesmo.  
4 - ****http BARRA www PONTO youtube PONTO com BARRA watch ? v IGUAL rPgFXs - hYOo **a partir de 1:40 min

* * *

_**K.BjO's**_

_**Dutchess.Kad!**_


End file.
